


Акселерация

by Levian



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AU, Gen, vampire!Walter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Интегра привыкла считать себя чуть взрослее, чем на самом деле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акселерация

**Author's Note:**

> написано на дайри-фест «Летние каникулы» на арт Фортунатто http://www.10pix.ru/view/2553/7765972/

Интегра привыкла считать себя чуть взрослее, чем на самом деле. Было несложно: уж теперь-то она могла признаться самой себе, что в окружении тех, кто старше, опытнее, мудрее, легко потеряться в собственном возрасте. Легко отдавать приказы, легко быть уверенной, не бояться. И даже сомневаться легко — потому что молод и глуп тот, кто не сомневается. С молчаливой поддержкой, иногда снисходительностью, иногда даже насмешкой тех, кто незримо стоял за плечом, Интегра взрослела, училась, жила, теряла, обретала. И вдруг свалилось, обрушилось, как лавина: за плечом больше не было никого. Некому стало поддержать, указать, мягко направить. Интегра нуждалась не столько в советах, сколько в самом понимании — рядом есть кто-то, кто поможет, хочешь — послушай, хочешь — отказывайся, спорь. 

Первые полгода она почти над этим не задумывалась: и без того было чем заняться. Поддерживали попеременно то остатки злости и ярости, то холодное зимнее спокойствие, когда непривычно сильный снегопад за ночь укрыл лондонские развалины и стало окончательно ясно, что над бывшим полем битвы не витают даже призраки. Весной почти закончили восстановление поместья, по крайней мере, жилых его частей. Уцелевшие деревья в саду покрылись стыдливым зелёным пушком, который в один прекрасный день распустился весь, разом, обратился в крошечные клейкие листочки, остро пахнущие землёй и древесным соком. Интегра гуляла до темноты, втягивала носом воздух, прислушивалась — не вернётся ли запах раскалённого металла и крови, не раздадутся ли отголоски стонов и криков, лязг оружия и отзвуки взрывов. Но земля была много мудрее: просыпалась, юная, как каждую весну, и не было ей дела до того, что Интегра оказалась не готова к напору жизни. Конечно, она радовалась ещё одному доказательству победы, доказательству того, что жизненный цикл вновь возвысился над тупым и бессмысленным ржавым механизмом войны. Радовалась, но вслух смогла только разрыдаться — кажется, даже собственной земле она была больше не нужна. Всё вокруг справлялось без неё. Она плакала, уткнувшись лицом в ствол чудом уцелевшего старого вяза. Плакала, как не плакала несколько лет, как обещала себе никогда не плакать: взахлёб, зло, беспомощно, бессмысленно, упиваясь чувством безразличности всего окружающего к её одиночеству. Завтра всё должно пройти, навалятся дела, появятся требующие решения проблемы, придут люди, заполнят тишину голосами, но сейчас — Интегра плакала. 

***

Наутро к ней пришла Серас.

Они не то чтобы отдалились друг от друга в последнее время, нет, после того, что они вместе пережили, вряд ли что-то смогло бы разорвать ниточку дружбы между ними: тоненькую, как игольное острие, и прочную, как тысячи стальных канатов. Просто Интегра хотела немного побыть наедине со своим ожиданием, будто бы от этого мог сократиться его срок, будто она была в силах его обмануть. Она просто ждала, и каждый день наполнялся ожиданием до предела и растягивался до бесконечности. 

— У Уолтера проблемы, — сказала Серас с порога. 

— Что-то… медицинское? — спросила Интегра, поморщившись. 

— Нет, насколько мне известно. 

— Что-то с финансированием? 

— Нет. 

Интегра отвела взгляд от окна. По эту сторону особняка ни одного дерева не уцелело, и небо, ослепительно голубое, вызывающе жизнерадостное, заполняло весь проём и перехлёстывало через края. 

— Тогда в чём дело? И почему ты мне об этом говоришь, а не он? 

Серас беспомощно и ослепительно, как умела только она, улыбнулась:

— Лучше вы сами посмотрите, сэр Интегра… 

Нехотя Интегра поднималась наверх, отказавшись от предложения Серас её сопровождать. 

За полгода они с Уолтером перемолвились от силы полусотней слов, и половина из них относилась к коротким докладам по некоторым старым делам, а половина касалась того, где он будет… обитать в особняке. Интегре неприятна была сама мысль, но она предложила ему комнату в подвале и почувствовала постыдное облегчение, когда он отказался. Слишком глубоко, слишком много воспоминаний. Он выбрал комнату в мансарде, хотя раньше (Интегра так и не смогла заставить себя думать «при жизни») всегда предпочитал нижние этажи верхним. Мансарда не отапливалась, никто из персонала там не бывал, и после того, как в ней наскоро сделали ремонт, Интегра не разу туда не поднималась. Теперь, с каждой новой ступенькой, крепло чувство, что она уже не в собственном доме, а где-то в ином, чуждом и незнакомом месте. 

Интегра дошла до нужной двери (да больше дверей и не было) и постучала. Не ответили, тогда она толкнула дверь и вошла, отметя секундное ощущение неловкости. 

— Уолтер? — громко позвала она. 

Может быть… спит? Интегра передёрнула плечами, злясь на саму себя за чувство, что здесь находиться не должна, что здесь… опасно: вот ещё глупости! Единственное окно было густо замазано чёрной краской: размашисто, неаккуратно, явно наскоро, и всё же, если бы не падающий из открытой двери свет, в комнате царила бы абсолютная темнота. Интегра нашарила на стене выключатель, щёлкнула им, шагнула вперёд и ахнула. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло, Интегра взглянула вниз и увидела пакетик из-под медицинской крови. Каблук наступил как раз на трубочку, раздавил её, из разлома сочилось что-то густое, коричневое с прозеленью плесени, отвратительное. Интегра не боялась ни вида крови, ни вида гнили, но сейчас у неё тошнота подкатила к горлу. Она принялась осматриваться. Куда ни падал взгляд, кругом груды какого-то мусора: скомканные листы бумаги, покрытые толстым слоем пыли и сигаретного пепла, кульки, свернутые из старых документов и полные окурков, и из каждого угла запах, запах, невыносимая вонь жжёного табака! Почему-то вместо постели — обычной для вампира «постели», заставила себя подумать Интегра — невесть откуда вытащенная кушетка, у которой вместо одной ножки подложена стопка книг, а постельным бельём служит ровный слой устилающих её бумаг. На полу возле изголовья россыпь пустых, хрустких, как пустой жучиный панцирь, пакетиков из-под крови. Этикетки и маркировки покрылись пылью и выцвели. В бесстрастном электрическом свете казалось, что она вскрыла какую-то невыносимо древнюю гробницу. И это — в её собственном доме? 

— Господи, да какого… — пробормотала Интегра. Наклонилась к столу, на котором единственном царило хоть какое-то подобие порядка, всмотрелась в покрытый чётким, знакомым с детства почерком лист, не понимая, что, собственно, написано. 

— Чему обязан визитом, сэр Интегра?

Хлопнула закрывшаяся дверь. Уолтер оперся на неё спиной, скрестил руки на груди. Интегра выпрямилась и несколько секунд, не моргая, заново привыкала к его лицу: лицу, на котором морщин теперь было меньше, чем на её собственном. 

— Что за бардак ты здесь развёл? — спросила она наконец. Уолтер не ответил. — Ну? 

— Это моя комната. 

Интегра сделала глубокий вдох. 

— Это часть особняка Хеллсингов, а ты — часть организации. Будь добр к завтрашнему утру привести мансарду в порядок. 

— Меня всё устраивает, — глухо ответил Уолтер. 

— К завтрашнему утру я пришлю сюда горничных. — Интегра помедлила и всё же сказала то, за что ей самой стало нестерпимо стыдно: — И Серас, чтобы она за ними… приглядела. 

Не глядя на Уолтера, она шагнула к двери. Он отступил не сразу, и на секунду они всё-таки встретились глазами. Уолтер тотчас отвернулся, а Интегра повторила: 

— К завтрашнему утру. 

***

Обещанное она выполнила. Ровно в восемь утра две совсем недавно нанятые горничные наводили в мансарде порядок, ловко священнодействуя пылесосами, тряпками и моющими средствами. Серас неожиданно вызвалась не просто охранять, а помогать им, прикрыла сотканную из тьмы руку длинным рукавом, натянула резиновую перчатку. Интегре почему-то хотелось спросить — не считает ли сама Серас эту странную принудительную уборку... предательством сородича? Но вопрос был глупый, и Интегра его, конечно, не задала. 

На Уолтера она наткнулась в холле. Вампира сложно обнаружить даже днём, если он сам того не желает, но Уолтера выдал огонёк тлеющей сигареты и пряный запах дыма, а потом Интегра различила и всю его сухощавую нескладную фигуру, почти незаметную в густой тени портьеры и вдвойне незаметную от того, что совсем рядом падал из окна ослепительный поток света. 

— Уолтер, — кивнула она, заставив себя подойти и встать в квадрате света — не по-весеннему горячем. — Вынуждена попросить тебя не курить в холле, он и без того многое пережил. 

— Как скажете, сэр Интегра, — он улыбнулся уголками губ и затушил сигарету об портьеру. Щелчком пальцев выкинул окурок. Тот пролетел над плечом Интегры и упал, наверное, где-то у подножия лестницы. Сверкнули алые глаза — тот, что был за стеклышком монокля, показался больше. 

Интегра без выражения проследила, как чернеют и съеживаются края прожжённой в ткани дырки. 

— И так я тебя тоже вынуждена попросить не делать. 

— Иначе что, сэр Интегра? 

Интегра скрестила руки на груди, покачнулась взад-вперёд на каблуках, безошибочно удерживая равновесие, совсем как тогда, когда была ещё маленькой девочкой и покачивалась так при любом долгом раздумье. 

— Ничего, Уолтер. Я тебя не держу. 

— Убираться прямо сейчас? — Он ухмыльнулся. Махнул рукой — на секунду Интегре показалось, что вокруг пляшут серебристые смертоносные нити. Оказалось, просто рябит в глазах от слишком яркого солнца. — Пошлёте за мной Серас или дождётесь, пока _он_ вернётся? 

— Достаточно, Уолтер. 

— Вам всё ещё меня жаль? 

Он отступил на шаг, а руку продолжал тянуть к Интегре, словно для противовеса хватаясь за что-то невидимое перед её лицом. Она не вздрогнула, когда раздалось шипение, а Уолтер не вскрикнул, не отшатнулся, и несколько секунд они вдвоём смотрели на одно и то же: как на костяшках пальцев вспыхивает почти невидимый на свету огонь, тает в пламени, обугливается плоть, а сквозь неё, как стена сквозь дырку в портьере, показывается ослепительно белая кость. Показывается — и почти сразу же покрывается чернотой, словно изнутри руки прорастает перчатка. 

— Хватит! — резко сказала Интегра и задёрнула штору, оборвав несколько колец. — Надеюсь, этого больше не повторится, ясно, Уолтер? 

— Вполне, сэр Интегра. 

Она на мгновение опустила голову — сильно отросшие волосы вдруг показались очень тяжёлой ношей, да и повязка на глазу клонила к земле, — а когда подняла, Уолтера поблизости уже не было. 

В тот день у неё было полно хлопот. Слишком много времени занял разговор с горничными. Странно — их не пугала Серас, «живое» свидетельство сверхъестественного всего в шаге от них, молчала интуиция, ничто не сжималось внутри, но пугали всего-навсего небольшая пыльная комната, кровать, выглядевшая так, будто на ней никогда не спали, и несколько пустых пакетиков из-под медицинской крови. Наверное, это что-то, заложенное в самой природе человеческой, — бояться того, чего нет. 

Потом были и другие разговоры, не менее долгие, но более важные, были две поездки, деловая встреча, торопливый обед и телефонный разговор, ещё одна поездка, остывший ужин. Поздно вечером, уже засыпая, Интегра вдруг поняла, что сегодня не выкроила в своём расписании времени ни на прогулку в саду, ни на привычное всепоглощающее ожидание, которое длилось одновременно и несколько минут, и вечность. Подумала, что надо бы заняться этим завтра, — и в ту же секунду провалилась в сон. 

***

Уолтер вернулся в жизнь организации почти незаметно. Опасливо, боком, если можно было так сказать о его то непривычно дерзкой, то привычно тихой манере разбирать и сортировать документы на столе Интегры, брать на себя часть деловых звонков, вести досье, договариваться о встречах. Казалось, они втроём — Интегра, Серас и он — заново присматриваются друг к другу, прикидывают, как вести себя, и готовятся в случае чего вновь разбежаться по своим углам и сделать вид, что сблизиться не пытались. 

Серас было легче всего… нет, не легче, поправляла сама себя Интегра, малышка Серас пережила и потеряла в эту войну многое, очень многое, просто ей как-то удавалось продолжать дышать полной грудью и не замирать в опаске перед каждым вдохом. Интегра улыбалась, качала головой, вспоминая собственную мимолётную, кажущуюся теперь такой далёкой женскую зависть к пышным формам Алукардовой питомицы. Интегра тоже «дышала», но вполне отдавала себе отчёт, что временами почти заставляет себя это делать — по привычке, из упрямства, от презрения и ненависти к слабости. И всё же она дышала, чего об Уолтере сказать было нельзя. 

Он почти не выходил из особняка, редко покидал комнату в мансарде, в которой теперь послушно, едва ли не демонстративно поддерживал идеальный порядок, словно подросток, которого посадили под домашний арест. И чем больше времени он проводил в одиночестве, тем сильнее выводил из себя Интегру: она злилась на то, что он делает меньше, чем прежде, и ещё меньше от того, что мог бы делать со своими нынешними способностями и силой. 

Некоторые — немногие — из тех, кто был в курсе, до сих пор подозревали Уолтера в предательстве. Для Интегры он им был и оставался, но она отнюдь не собиралась отдавать его под суд (а дальше — на казнь) из-за того, что он обманул до сих пор живущую где-то внутри неё маленькую одинокую девочку, которой обещал говорить только правду. У неё была возможность выгородить Уолтера, она воспользовалась ей в полной мере и злилась ещё сильнее потому, что сам он не считал это необходимым и не собирался признавать, что ей, Интегре, виднее, нужен он организации или нет. 

Воцарилось хрупкое равновесие. Июнь пролетел почти незаметно; дни, полные невесть откуда взявшихся дел, чередовались с днями, когда не происходило ничего. Наступил июль и тот день, который Интегра особо выделяла из прочих: каждый год, вот уже одиннадцать лет подряд. Нынешний отличался от десяти предыдущих, не было горечи и дрожи от воспоминаний, не было тихой, почти стыдливой радости от зародившейся тогда… дружбы? служения? Осталось только лихорадочное ощущение, что именно в этот день что-то должно произойти, что-то важное, что выделит его из прочих. Она отключила телефонную линию в кабинете и просто сидела, уставившись в чашку с остывающим чаем, где на её искажённом жидкостью лице плавала дохлая мошка. 

Только после полудня, когда солнце легко перелетело через крышу особняка Хеллсингов, Интегра наконец призналась себе: она ждала, что Алукард вернётся, уж эту дату, одиннадцатилетний срок их знакомства, он никак не пропустит. Просто не имеет права. В глубине души, прикрываясь неумелым, нарочито наброшенным поверх лихорадочных мыслей, кое-как придуманным оправданием — «пусть пустое желание, имею же я право просто представить!», она думала, какими словами встретить, о чём рассказать, за что обругать, заорать, не стесняясь: какого чёрта ты просто взял и вот так ушёл, Алукард? Ты что думаешь, я вечно буду сидеть и ждать, пока ты соизволишь явиться? 

Тени становились всё длиннее, в особняке не менялось ничего. Когда загорелась первая звезда, за дверью кабинета послышались знакомые шаги. Интегра вскинула голову, прислушалась. В дверь дробно постучали и, не дожидаясь разрешения, распахнули. 

— Сэр Интегра! — выкрикнула запыхавшаяся Серас. — Срочное сообщение, вампир… вампир на юго-западе Англии, в Клифтоне, Бристоль! Похоже, этот — истинный: около тридцати упырей, две дракулины, предположительно есть живые заложники среди местного населения. 

— Наконец-то, — мрачно кивнула Интегра, поднимаясь. — Дождались и их. 

— Машины и вертолёт уже приготовили, — Серас махнула рукой в сторону одного из восстановленных полигонов, — но я могу долететь и так, даже быстрее получится. И, сэр Интегра…

— Да, Серас?

— Лучше будет, — она замялась, — лучше, если я отправлюсь одна. Он довольно силён, а у новобранцев нет опыта. 

— Нет. Нет, Серас. Во-первых, эти люди должны уметь выполнять свою работу без того, чтобы их страховало сверхъестественное существо, которое… которое в любой момент может пропасть, которое тоже смертно, а во-вторых…

— Сэр Интегра?..

— А во-вторых, ты тоже не летишь. Отправится Уолтер… и я. В вертолёте с… с одним пилотом. А ты останешься охранять поместье. — Интегра через силу улыбнулась, с трудом вспомнив, как это вообще делается. — Ладно, Серас?

Та помолчала и вдруг привстала на цыпочки и положила голову Интегре на плечо, ткнулась макушкой в шею — щекотная тяжесть с запахом простого шампуня и свежевыстиранного хлопка. А ведь она же тоскует ничуть не меньше…

— Буду ждать вас, сэр Интегра. 

***

Бристоль был не так уж и далеко — и всё же казался кусочком совсем другого мира, мира, который не вспороли осколки войны. Конечно, отголоски докатились и сюда — не бродили по улицам толпы туристов, в городе и пригородах был введён комендантский час, а теперь ещё и район, где предположительно находилось логово вампира, оцепили, поставили полицейские кордоны на дорогах, часть жителей эвакуировали, сперва попросив каждого сделать глоток освящённой воды — под видом лекарства от биологического оружия. И всё же воздух был по-особенному тёплым, ночное небо выглядело чуть иначе, чем над Лондоном: звёзды казались ярче, ближе и как-то… ласковее. 

Под утро Интегра не выдержала — задремала в отведённой ей палатке, скорчившись на стуле над столом, заваленным рапортами и донесениями, чуть не уткнувшись лицом в клавиатуру перед потухшим монитором. Наверное, надо было взять с собой больше людей, взять Серас — кому нужно сейчас бессмысленное показушное геройство, кого волнует дежурное «Организация «Хеллсинг» берёт дело под свой контроль» от слишком молодой, но уже успевшей лишиться глаза женщины. 

Портативный передатчик, который взял с собой Уолтер, замолчал после первого и единственного сообщения, чуть больше двух часов назад. 

В последние минуты коварного часа, часа перед рассветом, Интегра очнулась, будто кто-то толкнул в бок. Выхватила пистолет, оглядела палатку от пола до потолка, выглянула на улицу: охрана на месте, вроде бы всё в порядке. И тут снова кольнуло, ясно, отчётливо — Уолтер до сих пор не вернулся. Неужели… неужели и не вернётся? 

Интегра вздохнула, опустила руку с пистолетом, поднесла ладонь к запотевшему лбу и поморщилась, наткнувшись на повязку. Она к ней привыкла, как привыкла к изменившемуся углу обзора, необходимости вертеть головой, чтобы осмотреть то, что раньше спокойно видела двумя глазами, но порой, в такие минуты сразу после пробуждения, она пугалась, не узнавала своего лица наощупь. 

Облака на востоке посветлели, граница неба и земли проржавела — тусклый, неприятный, охряной цвет. Но день, наверное, будет тёплым и ясным. Уолтер далеко не уйдёт под солнцем, значит, если послать за ним Серас… 

Интегра стиснула зубы. Хватит глупостей. Она пошарила в кармане, вытащила серебряный портсигар — подарок от сэра Айлендса. Тот раньше молчаливо не одобрял её курения, а на последнее Рождество, надо же, подарил. Будто окончательно припечатал: ты совсем выросла, дочь моего старого друга. Зажигалка была её собственная, очень старая, коллекционная «Zippo» и последние пару лет барахлила, несмотря на многочисленные ремонты. Вот и сейчас огонёк потух, не успела Интегра донести его до кончика сигариллы. Она щёлкнула зажигалкой ещё пару раз, бездумно, просто слушая звук, а потом заплакала — вернее, ощутила, как слеза сама катится по щеке. 

— Ваш платок, сэр Интегра. 

Она сморгнула слезу, повернулась и взяла платок — безупречно белый, с монограммой Хеллсингов. 

— Спасибо, Уолтер. — Она помедлила. — У тебя есть зажигалка? 

Зажигалка, само собой, была — самая обычная, дешёвая, пластиковая, словно наспех купленная или где-то подобранная. Когда хочется курить, не думаешь о том, чтобы выдерживать стиль, не беспокоишься, что дома — полдесятка отличных зажигалок. 

— Докладывай, — кивнула Интегра, выдыхая дым. 

— Зачистка произведена. Один вампир, возраст предположительно около двухсот лет. Три дракулины, сорок два упыря. 

— Хорошо сделано, Уолтер. 

— Не надо, сэр Интегра. Я же не Алукард. Знаете, что он успел закричать мне перед смертью?

Интегра против воли вздрогнула: 

— О ком ты сейчас?

Уолтер усмехнулся, достал из жилетного кармана пачку сигарет и принялся вертёть её в руках, добиваясь, чтобы плёнка зеркально переливалась на свету. 

— Этот вампир. Он провозгласил себя Дракулой — как вам, сэр Интегра? Сошёл с ума. Чокнулся. 

— Чего-то в этом роде и следовало ожидать. Думаю, мы ещё не раз с таким столкнёмся. 

— Пожалуй. Вас это беспокоит? 

Интегра пожала плечами. 

— Это наша работа, верно, Уолтер? 

— Верно. 

Они замолчали. Интегра думала, что надо сообщить о зачистке, уладить бумажные формальности, успокоить людей — а для этого надо выйти, улыбаясь, по-мужски зажав сигариллу в уголке рта, излучая спокойствие и уверенность. Отправить Уолтера в вертолёт, скоро же восход… Она понимала, что минуты идут, но не могла заставить себя сделать всего несколько шагов. 

— Сэр Интегра?

— Да? 

Уолтер протянул ей прикрытую ладонью — от сквозняка — зажигалку, подождал, пока Интегра прикурит новую сигариллу. 

— Я хочу перед вами извиниться. 

— За что, Уолтер? — спокойно спросила она. 

— За опоздание. Я покончил с вампиром и отправился посмотреть на город. 

Интегра слабо усмехнулась: 

— Думал, стоит ли вообще возвращаться? 

— Просто вспоминал, как выглядит обыкновенная жизнь. 

— Ясно. Пожалуйста, впредь сообщай, где находишься. 

Он вдруг улыбнулся незнакомой улыбкой — детской, мечтательной, не вяжущейся с вытянутым бледным лицом, которому гораздо больше шла маска холодной ярости. Интегра тоже улыбнулась, опустила голову, привычно закрываясь завесой длинных волос от знакомо-незнакомого лица. 

— Договорились, сэр Интегра. И… ещё кое-что. 

— Уолтер? 

— Мне жаль… последние месяцы и то, что произошло до этого… мне жаль, если я расстроил вас, сэр Интегра. Действительно жаль. Я не этого хотел. 

— Всё в порядке, Уолтер. — Она замолчала, не зная, как объяснить тягучую пустоту, отражение которой она увидела в тот день в полузаброшенной мансарде. — Просто...

Уолтер бросил на неё проницательный взгляд, который Интегра хорошо знала, но считала давно забытым, запертым на чердаке памяти вместе с тем кусочком детства, в котором остались жалобы случайно напуганных Алукардом горничных, недоеденная варёная капуста в тарелке, следы от грязных туфель на подлокотниках библиотечного кресла… Взгляд «я вижу, понимаю, но пока не вмешиваюсь». 

— Алукард вернётся. Мы все это знаем. 

Интегра долго думала, что на это ответить, и вдруг вырвалось совсем детское, искреннее: 

— Ты тоже тоскуешь по нему, Уолтер? 

Он беспомощно улыбнулся: 

— Вряд ли он будет мне рад, сэр Интегра… 

— Да или нет, Уолтер? 

— Да. 

Она выдохнула последнее облачко дыма, опустила плечи и вдруг в полной мере ощутила, как же устала, вымоталась от одинокого ожидания, от ощущения бесконечной готовности к ещё не произошедшему, как хочется есть, принять горячую ванну, спать, да хотя бы просто вернуться домой, увидеть Серас… 

— Всё хорошо, сэр Интегра? 

— Нет, — честно ответила она, — всё совсем не хорошо, Уолтер. 

— Вы просто устали, сэр Интегра. 

Очень осторожно он набросил ей на плечи плащ, взял под руку и повёл к выходу из палатки. Интегра даже через слои ткани ощущала, какая не по-человечески холодная его рука, как она непохожа на ту руку, что бывало поддерживала её, и как идущий рядом с ней человек ничуть не похож на её старого верного дворецкого — и в тоже время это он и есть. 

Она не помнила почти ничего из того, что делала потом, и только заняв своё место в вертолёте поняла, что времени прошло не так уж и много — на горизонте только-только начала проклёвываться макушка солнца. Может, как-нибудь стоит просто так съездить сюда — прогуляться по улицам, посмотреть на игру солнечных зайчиков в неразбитых окнах целых и невредимых домов? 

— Тебе не помешает, Уолтер? — механически спросила она и больше ощутила, чем увидела, как он покачал головой. 

— Отдохните, сэр Интегра. Скоро мы будем дома. 

— Да, — согласилась она. — Дома. 

Почему-то она решила, что Уолтер должен заснуть, когда взойдёт солнце, но он бодрствовал. Он бодрствовал, а Интегра положила голову ему на плечо и дремала, убаюканная полутревожным-полуностальгическим чувством, какое появляется, когда взрослым возвращаешься в дом, который покинул много лет назад ребёнком. 

Много чего ещё надо было сделать, много о чём побеспокоиться, но сейчас — Интегра спала.


End file.
